Harry Jedusor
by Laydia fantasy
Summary: Harry Potter n'est pas le fils de James mais peut-être toujours bien celui de Lily.  slash HP/DM possible   c'est ma pemière fanfic alors soyez indulgents svp
1. Prologue

**PROLOGUE**

Enroulé dans un drap couvert de sang séché, Harry frissonnait. Son corps maigre était à nouveau ensanglanté par les coups de fouet de son oncle. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il avait fait volé son cousin Dudley à cinq mètres sans l'avoir touché, ce dernier n'arrêtant pas de se moquer de lui et de l'insulter Harry avait voulu se défendre.

Flash-back

Je rentrais des courses pleins les mains quémandé par ma chère horrible tante Pétunia mère de Dudley chéri dont j'étais toujours étonné qu'il n'ait pas encore eu de crampes d'estomac quand :

-Harry ! hurla Dudley entouré de sa bande de copains.

Je l'ignorais mais sans que j'eu le temps de réagir il fit tomber toutes les provisions dont les œufs qui s'éclatèrent sur le sol.

-Alors tu pourrais répondre quand je te parle sale petit orphelin crasseux, de toute manière de la part d'un fils de deux alcoolos on ne pouvait pas attendre mieux ! Sa bande se mit à rire.

-Et toi Dudley, tu passes ton temps à vider les placards et à faire des caprices à 11 ans, le papier toilette est bien plus utile que toi.

-Quoi ?

-Tu as très bien entendu ! Explosai-je.

Dix minutes plus tard j'étais face à mon oncle furieux…

Fin du flash-back

Maintenant j'étais là, dans un petit placard à balais que je partageais avec les araignées depuis 10 ans.

Mes yeux verts se tournèrent alors vers une lettre que j'avais reçu ce matin même et dont je m'étais dépêchais de décacheter et de lire au cas où ma « famille » me surprendrais et me la confisquerait. Sur l'enveloppe était écrit mon nom et le mot Poudlard qui, si la lettre racontait vrai, devrait me faire sortir de ce placard. C'est sur cette pensée plus joyeuse qu'Harry Potter s'endormit le 31 juillet.

A plus de 200 kilomètres, un puissant sorcier souriait d'un air nostalgique et murmura : Bientôt Harry, bientôt nous nous retrouverons.

Ce sorcier s'appelait Tom Jedusor


	2. Rencontre et Chemin de traverse

Merci à Stormtrooper2 pour ma première review

ainsi que Ronald92

J'espère que ce second chapitre plaira à tous

**Rencontre et Chemin de traverse**

-Harry ! Viens préparer tout de suite le petit déjeuner.

Je me réveille ce matin-là sur ce hurlement comme tous les autres matins. Je sortis et vit étonné une femme à l'air sévère apparaître d'un seul coup au milieu du salon.

Réaction de pétunia : hurlement

Réaction de Dudley : bégaiement

Réaction de Vernon : silence

Pétunia se reprit : Mais que faites-vous ici ? Qui êtes-vous ?

-Bonjour, je m'appelle Minerva Mcgonagall je viens chercher Harry Potter, annonça-t-elle.

-Hors de question ! s'exclama Vernon. Il n'ira pas dans votre école de timbré !

-Oh que si ! Vous avez bien reçu notre lettre Mr Potter ?

-Oui madame.

-Alors suivez-moi, dit-elle s'apprêtant à partir.

-Attendez ! Prouvez-moi que la magie existe

-Bien sûr !

Elle sortit un drôle de bâton et une queue de cochon apparut sur le derrière de Dudley. Harry était satisfait de la réponse.

-Très bien je vous suis, il n'y a rien de toute façon qui me retienne de partir et Harry s'en alla.

Durant le trajet Minerva se remémora l'arrivée du jeune garçon à Little Whining, elle n'avait pas été d'accord avec Albus Dumbledor cette nuit-là mais ce dernier était clair, Harry devait rejoindre sa tante et son oncle. Il n'y avait qu'à cet endroit que la protection de Lily, sa mère, serait active. Cependant elle se disait que la protection qui le protégeait de l'extérieur ne le protégerait pas forcément de l'intérieur car elle le savait bien, Pétunia était devenu jalouse de sa sœur quand elle avait appris que Lily était une sorcière et plus tard elle en était venue à haïr la magie et tout ce qui s'y rapportait.

Alors quand elle vit l'état de Harry derrière ses yeux sévères elle se mit en colère, il était si maigre mais ce qui la frappa c'était ses yeux verts qui restaient neutres sans lueurs, pas d'étonnements ni de curiosité comme s'il s'était fabriqué un masque et ce n'était pas normal.

Ils arrivèrent

Harry entra dans un bar où l'enseigne indiqué _Chaudron baveur_.

-Que fait-on là ? interrogea-t-il.

-Tu vas acheter tes fournitures.

Il se retrouva dans une petite salle au fond du bar où étaient mises les poubelles.

-Et maintenant !

-Regarde. Elle ressortit son curieux bout de bois et l'appuya sur différentes pierres qui se mirent à bouger ouvrant un passage.

-Bienvenue au _Chemin de traverse_

Des dizaines de boutiques se succédaient sur les côtés d'une longue rue pavée où des humains foulaient le sol vêtues de robes et pour certains de chapeaux où des motifs s'animaient tout seul dessus.

'Va pour la robe mais pas pour le chapeau' pensa Harry.

-Bien je te laisse ici, je te donne la clef de la chambre 17 du _Chaudron baveur_ et… (Elle fouilla sa poche) voilà la clef de ton coffre à _Gringott_. Mcgonagall la lui tendit.

-N'oublies rien surtout, à bientôt !

Apparemment je vais devoir me débrouiller seul. Il partit chercher de l'argent et fut surpris de quantité de gallions dans son coffre. Par la suite il sortit sa liste et marcha tranquillement, il vit sur sa droite un glacier Florian _Fortarôme_et pensa y aller après avoir acheté ses affaires. Peu de temps après il s'arrêta devant _Chez Ollivander fabricant de baguettes magiques depuis 382 avant J.C_ et regarda sa liste. 'Je suppose que c'est le fameux bout de bois indispensable' il entra et la clochette sonna. La boutique était sombre, un vieux bonhomme coulissa son échelle jusqu'au comptoir :

-Je vous attendais Mr Potter. Il descendit.

-Ecartez vos bras et jambes s'il vous plait.

-Pourquoi ça ? répondit-il d'un air méfiant.

-Pour vos mesures.

Une fois les mesures prises, il essaya une dizaine de baguettes qui lui étaient reprises aussitôt des mains et le manège continua jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y en ait plus à essayer.

-Eh bien vous êtes un client capricieux Mr Potter, c'est la première fois que cela m'arrive ! Je n'ai pas d'autres choix que de vous envoyer chez _Aursian_ dans l'allée des embrumes munissez-vous d'une capuche et faites très attention, cet endroit est dangereux.

Harry sortit et relu l'inscription sur l'enseigne '-382, je suis particulier visiblement' il décida d'aller chercher ses autres fournitures avant et prit un hibou couleur neige qu'il nomma Hedwige.

Tout cela fait, il s'engagea dans l'allée des embrumes la capuche de sa cape vert émeraude lui couvrant sa tête. Différents sorciers et sorcières voulurent le toucher mais il esquivait rapidement à chaque fois, dès que la boutique d'Aursian fut en vue il se précipita dedans.

-Hey, qu'est-ce que tu fous là gamin ? Sors d'ici ! cria un sorcier squelettique.

-Aucune baguette ne me convient chez Ollivander, il m'a fait venir ici. Dîtes, vous devez avoir du mal à avoir des clients vu votre grande politesse qui se rajoute au fait qu'ils doivent tous passer chez Ollivander d'abord.

Harry baissa sa capuche.

-Pas tous et je ne vends pas que des baguettes Mr Potter.

-Comment connaissez-vous mon nom ?

-Vous n'êtes pas au courant ?

-…

-Votre cicatrice sur votre front, vous l'avez eu quand vous-savez-qui est mort en essayant de vous tuer après avoir assassiné vos parents.

'Alors voilà la véritables raison du décès de mes parents, les Dursley haïssant la magie avait bien sur déformé la vérité'

-Qui est vous-savez-qui ?

-Un puissant mage noir.

-Mais quel est son n…

-Vous êtes là pour une baguette n'est-ce pas ? S'empressa de questionner le vendeur.

-Oui je n'ai pu en trouver.

-Etonnant ! Essayer celle-ci

Pas d'effet, rien. Il en essaya six autres sans plus de résultats.

-Attends je crois savoir !

Harry fut fasciné par la baguette qu'il lui présenta, plus que noir elle était ténébreuse et était parsemé d'une couleur argenté.

-28,2 cm elle daterait de 700 ans, elle contient une écaille de dragon noir et un cheveu du roi des veelas obscures Dra'abel. Le bois est inconnu.

Aursian la posa dans la main d'Harry, une splendide aura noir et argent apparut.

-J'ai l'impression que vous n'êtes pas un saint lumineux Mr Potter. Elle est à vous.

Harry acheta également Le guide de la magie noir pour débutant qui semblait l'appeler d'un air aguicheur quand il avait fait le tour de la boutique.

Il retourna au _Chaudron baveur_ vu l'heure tardive se disant qu'il mangerait une glace le lendemain.


	3. Serpent et Arrivée à poudlard

Je suis vraiment désolé pour le retard

En tout cas un grand merci aux conseils de** Stella Lily Potter-Riddle **et à **shadow37700 **et à tous les **reviewers** (je ne suis pas sûr que ça se dit mais bon…) Bonne lecture !

**Serpent et arrivé à Poudlard**

Harry se réveilla sur un matelas entouré d'un drap bleu, il se trouvait un peu en hauteur…Un lit ! Ce n'est qu'à ce moment qu'il se rappela tout ce qui lui était arrivé et où il était. Il se redressa, la chambre est aussi grande que celle de son « cousin » qu'il avait aperçu juste une fois en étant autorisé d'utiliser la salle de bain à la place de la bassine habituelle. Il y avait aussi une table de chevet, une malle et un bureau, un luxe pour lui.

Il vint à des pensées plus sombres s'étant attardé hier sur le Guide de la Magie Noir où il avait vu quelques sortilèges de tortures intéressant

'Il vaudrait mieux pour celui qui m'a déposé devant les Dursley n'ait pu être au courant de la haine de ces derniers pour la magie sous peine de lui faire endurer les pires souffrances'

Il se leva et enfila une discrète robe noir car il avait l'intention d'aller pêcher des informations sur **Vous-savez-qui** et le **futur torturé**. Avant de partir il mangea son petit déjeuner.

Engagé sur le **Chemin de Traverse** il décida d'entrer chez **Fleury et** **Bott**. Le jour d'avant pressé d'aller chercher sa baguette magique, il avait simplement pris ce qu'il lui était nécessaire mais aujourd'hui il pensait que probablement d'autres livres l'intéresserait. Il trouva dans les rayonnages L'Histoire de la magie qui l'aiderait pour connaitre ce monde qui lui était inconnu le jour précédant. Il se retourna pour aller payer mais il remarqua un blond style aristocrate avec de jolies fesses et… Il n'eut pas le temps de relever les yeux que le blond le repéra. Harry s'envoya une claque mentale

-Comment tu t'appelles ? interrogea poliment le blond son œil critiquant son corps trop maigre.

-Harry Potter.

-Harry Potter ! Eh bien moi c'est Draco Malefoy. Tu comptes aller dans quelle maison ?

-Maisons ?

-Tu n'es pas au courant ! il se trouve que Poudlard possède quatre maisons du nom de ses quatre fondateurs, Poussoufle celle des élèves stupidement loyaux à quiconque, Serdaigle celle des élèves très travailleurs, Gryffondor celle des abrutis courageux où se trouvaient tes parents d'ailleurs et…

-MES PARENTS ! ABRUTIS !

-Du calme, en fait un de tes deux parents n'en était pas un d'après mon parrain, si tu es intelligent tu tiens de ta mère Lily. Bon la dernière maison est Serpentard celle des élèves rusés et intelligent qui sont les ennemis des Gryffondors et n'acceptent que les sangs purs et quelques sang mêlés.

-Serdaigle m'a l'air pas mal mais pourquoi tu as insulté mes parents ?

-Je suis d'une famille de sang pur très serpantard sans compter que tes parents vouaient un amour indéfectible à Dumbledor, c'est sans doute lui qui s'est occupé de toi.

Harry eut un mauvais pressentiment

-C'est qui ?

-Le vénérable glucosé directeur de Poudlard…Attends tu ne sais pas qui c'est !

-Non j'ai vécu chez ma tante et mon oncle moldu.

-C'est sûrement lui de toute façon qui t'as déposé là-bas mais je crains de ne pouvoir rester plus longtemps avec un ami des moldus, et avec une grimace de dégout il commença à s'éloigner.

-C'est des enfoirés.

Malefoy sursauta. Harry rajouta :

-Je crois que l'on se reverra à Serpentard Draco. Il sortit.

Après tout ce qu'on lui avait dit sur les Potter et leur amour des moldus, Draco avait reçu les paroles d'Harry comme un électrochoc. Comment avait-il pu dire ça ? 'Surement qu'il a été dégouté de ces moldus' lui proposa sa petite voix intérieur, oui ça devait être ça, la raison de ce dégout devait expliquait sa maigreur. Mais il y avait autre chose qui le gênait, quand il avait senti un regard se poser sur ses fesses il était prêt à le faire regretter à cet impudent cependant il avait croisé ces yeux verts si…charmants.

Harry avait été intrigué par cette rencontre, il allait visiblement devoir attendre pour la torture si ce…comment il l'avait appelé déjà ?…Ah oui si c'était ce glucosé, directeur de Poudlard qui l'avait envoyé chez les moldus. Ses pensées furent interrompues par des sorciers courant dans tous les sens, un superbe serpent bleu avec des reflets argents mesurant un peu près quatre mètres glissait sur les pavés

_Harryyyyyyyyyyyy_

Soit il rêvait soit le serpent lui avait parlé, il répondit timidement :

_Ouiiiii_ Il se tint la gorge, il parlait une autre langue sans s'en être rendu compte !

_Parleeeeuur Harryyyy, je ssuis ssssi content de te voir enfiiiiiiiiin ! jeee m'appeeelee Syyyla_ S'exclama-t-il le visage à deux centimètres du sien à présent.

_Je croiiis qu'on devraiiit partiiiir d'iiiiciiiii. _

Ils se réfugièrent dans sa chambre, les sorciers paniqués ne faisait même plus attention à la source de leur fuite.

_Pourquoiiii je peux te paaarler ?_

_Les humaiiins vous appelleeent fourchelaaangue, vous êteees très raaares. Dès que j'aiii vuus çaa en toi, je me suiiiis diiit que je pourraiii être ton famiiiliiier._

_D'aaaccord, maiiis les serpents sont interdiiit tuuu devraaas te cacheerr _

_Je peux réduiiire ma taiiillee si tu veux._

_Vas-yyy_

Soudain à la place du serpent de quatre mètres il y avait le même mais mesurant désormais vingt centimètres, il se faufila dans son coup.

_Ca te vaaas ?_

_Paaarfait._

Le soir. Harry lisait l'Histoire de la Magie, il en apprenait plus sur les fondateurs notamment sur les relations entre Salazar Serpentard et Godric Gryffondor plutôt chaotique. Le passage qui l'intéressait le plus était la fuite de Salazar où il était indiqué qu'il aurait laissé une mystérieuse chambre. Fatigué il rangea le livre dans sa valise et partit se coucher pensant à demain, son poing serrant le billet de train.

Le lendemain, Harry prit un taxi direction gare Kingcross. Arrivée il chercha la voix 9¾ sans succès.

Il vit Draco avec un homme à l'air froid, probablement son père, et une belle dame brune. Ils disparurent à travers le mur entre la voie 9 et 10, Harry ne fut pas tellement étonné après tout il allait dans une école de magie, il les suivit. Il déboucha sur un quai où un train couleur sang l'attendait, il monta cherchant un compartiment vide sauf qu'entre temps il tomba sur Draco assis avec trois autres personnes.

-Je peux m'asseoir avec vous.

-…

-…

-Oui, rentre.

-Merci

Les trois autres, deux garçons et une fille, le regardait curieux.

-Harry je te présente Pansy Parkinson 'Elle a l'air collante celle-là ',

Théodore Nott il est en deuxième année 'Il me regarde méfiant celui-là' et voilà Blaise Zabini 'joli sourire, je crois que je vais bien l'aimer celui-là'. Je vous présente Harry Potter.

-QUOI ! S'exclamèrent-ils en concert.

-Je vous assure qu'il n'est pas comme ses ainés.

-Quand même !

Syla dans cette ambiance électrique pensa que son parleur était en danger et se transforma (après être préalablement sorti de sa robe, notre héro ne vas quand même pas mourir maintenant).

-Qu…es…est-ce… tenta vainement de bégayer Blaise

_Rentre ce sont mes camarades_

Syla le contempla un moment et finit par faire ce que le parleur lui demanda.

Draco repris contenance :

-Harry ! Tu parles fourchelangue !

- Oui, ne me dît pas qu'il y a un problème Draco toi qui veux aller à Serpentard.

-Bien sûr que non.

C'est dans cet ambiance que le train poursuivit son trajet vers Poudlard.


End file.
